Because no one else has done this yet
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: ritsuka goes off to cologe, and ends up rooming with Misaki shinobu and a really odd girl...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Loveless Junjou crossover written, because I want to read one, and no one else wrote one yet please enjoy and leave me a review**

Soubi helped Ritsuka pack his things for college.

"Are you sure you want to stay in a dorm? You can always stay with me," he offered for probably the fiftieth time in the past hour alone.

"I'm sure. Freshmen have to live on campus, it's a rule. Plus You work at the school, I don't want anyone thinking I'm getting special treatment because I'm dating a teacher," Ritsuka reminded him firmly.

"Fine, but I'm coming to visit you all the time."

"Of course," the younger said, closing up his last suitcase.

His mother was currently out of town, fortunately, so Soubi was able to help him carry his bags down the stairs, and out to the car.

"Welcome! You must be Ritsuka!" greeted a blond girl, glopming him.

"Ye-yes, and you are?"

"I'm Lucinda, I'll be in the same house as you, along with two other boys, but enough with me, what are you majoring in?"

"Law. And you?"

"A double major in musical theater and French and English lit, with minors in psychology and art. Now grab your stuff and lets go, I want you to meet the others!"

The house she led him to, was a large Victorian style house. Which, he had learned, after she dragged him inside, was twice as big on the inside.

"Misaki!" she called to a brown haired boy in a green sweater, while Ritsuka set his bags down in the living room, as she had instructed him to. Come here and meet Ritsuka!"

"Just give me a minute to go get Shinobu," he replied, walking away.

He returned a moment later, with another brown haired boy in toe.

"Misaki, Shinobu, this is Ritsuka. Ritsuka, this is Misaki and Shinobu. Welcome to our quirky little family!" Lucinda chirped.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Misaki asked.

"Whatever's fi-" Lucinda was cut off as two cell phones went off simultaneously.

"Hello?" Misaki and Lucinda asked into there mouth piece.

"Jasmine! Hi! Aw! I miss you too!" Lucinda squealed into the mouth piece.

"Usagi! I told you, everything is fine, you don't need to call me every day."

Shinobu turned to Ritsuka, "There boyfriend/girlfriend is a little obsessive. Wish Miyagi was more like that. What about you, what's your boyfriend like?"

"What makes you so sure its 'boyfriend'?" Ritsuka replied, defensively.

"The fact that you were assigned to _this _dorm. Me and Misaki both do and for Lin its girlfriend."

"Well… um he's a little bit older than me."

"So's mine, by like 13 years how much older is yours?"

"Nine years. He's really sweet and nice and cares about me a lot."

"Is he hot?"

Ritsuka blushed.

"He is! What dose he look like? Spill?"

"Long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, really tall."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Six years."

"Six years? And you still have your ears?"

"I'm only eighteen."

"So was Misaki and I when we lost ours. Lucinda lost her's at seventeen."

Ritsuka looked away. "Not yet, but soon."

All heads turned, when Lucinda let out a sudden, high pitched squeal. "Great idea, Jazz! I'll spread the word! Okay, love you too! Bye-byez!"

"What?" Shinobu asked.

"We need to throw a party!"

"Why?"

"To welcome the new freshmen. Your boyfriends can come too. DID YOU HEAR ME MISAKI?"

"Yes."

"OKAY, SAY HI TO USAMI FOR ME!"

"Alright."

"Lin, you realize he standing right next to you, you don't have to yell," Shinobu snapped.

She just shrugged. "Shinobu, call Miyagi. Ritsuka, call who ever you're dating. Tell them party tonight seven o'clock here. Now, GO! GO! GO!"

**Please tell me what you think this is my first cross over fic and let me know what you think of Lucinda I'm worried she might be a little… much**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon all the gusts had arrived and introductions had been made. Akihiko Usami was Misaki's boyfriend and a famous author. Hiroki and Miyagi both worked for the school . And Nowaki, Hiroki's boyfriend, was a med student, and jasmine, Lucinda's girlfriend, was studying to be a social worker.

"You know what would be cool?" Lucinda exclaimed. "Ritsuka should come model for our art class some time. It's no fair you're the only one who gets to use him as a model."

"Sorry, he's exclusively mine," Soubi insisted.

"But, Soubi, I've never modeled for you."

"I just draw you from memory."

"Maybe I could model for you some time. I would have sooner, if you'd have asked. I love watching you work." Ritsuka offered red faced.

"You can right now , if you want, you can barrow my studio. I was going to draw jasmine anyway," Lucinda offered off handedly.

"Sounds good to me, as long as Soubi's okay with it."

"I didn't bring my supplies.

"Oh you can barrow mine!"

"That sounds good. Thank you."

"Kay-Kay, fallow me!" and with that she skipped off.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Sorry about her." she said, as the three of them fallowed the bouncing girl up the stairs, which lead to a hallway with five doors.

One, labeled bathroom, the second, Lucinda, the third, Misaki, the fourth, Shinobu, and the fifth was blank. Ritsuka guessed that one would be his.

She pulled them into her room, which was one third seamstress' workshop, one third art studio, and one third a library, plus a closet and a bed in a corner.

She tossed a sketch book and some pencils to Soubi, then took some for herself. She set up a couch for Ritsuka, and a small, old English style tea table and chair for Jasmine, opposite two chairs.

"Alright," Jasmine sighed in, almost, annoyance. "What do you have me wearing this time?"

Lucinda smiled, and unveiled a mannequin wearing a deep red and plum, shoulder cuff, baroque style waisted ball gown.

"Seriously?"

Lucinda nodded vigorously.

Jasmine sighed and began to undress the mannequin.

Meanwhile, Soubi directed Ritsuka to the couch.

"Find a possession you're comfortable in, because, you're not going to be able to move for a while," Soubi told him.

Ritsuka shifted a few times, before he settled with his body facing the wall to Soubi's left, he's legs brought up to near, but not touching his chest, his arms looped under his legs, and his head resting on his knees, turned so he was looking at Soubi.

Meanwhile, down stairs.

"So, what do you guys think of the new boy?" Nowaki asked.

"He seems nice," Misaki said from his perch on Akihiko's knee.

"Yeah, but he's kinda weird." Shinobu interjected. "He's been dating that Soubi guy for years, and yet he still has his ears."

"Maybe there fake," miyagi suggested.

"Doubt it, at this age, he'd probably be made fun of for still having them," Usami countered.

"Yeah, plus I tried to yank on off to see, but it stayed on," Shinobu added.

"Maybe, his seme actually stops when he says to, and he doesn't know how to ask," Misaki suggested.

"Maybe. I'll talk to Soubi, later," Akihiko reassured. "Right now, I'm out of Misaki."

"No! Usagi!" Misaki shrieked as he was tossed over the older man's shoulder.

Upstairs

Soubi sat, perfectly content on drawing Ritsuka, when he heard the shouting.

"No! Usagi! Stop!" he heard Misaki shout.

"They're at it again," Lucinda giggled.

Soubi sprang up and ran to where he heard the shouting com from. He threw open the door to Misaki's room

**I know this is a bad chapter ending, but with what I have so far**

**There really wasn't a better one sorry :/**

**Just so you know Lucinda is mostly based off me. Yes I really am that annoying ^^"**

**And jasmine is based off a couple of people. Though unlike Lucinda, I'm still searching for a model =(**


End file.
